Who do i love ?
by amaya ookami
Summary: Miki is the daughter of the the god Jashin broke his rules and is punished to 10 weeks on earth without her power's. she has to chose between Zetsu and Hidan her father's follower. what will her father think of her choice. rated t for mild cussing.
1. how could you

"Jashin-sama I make this sacrifice in your name." I called as I sunk my sword deep into my own chest.

"Ha ha. You are so stupid." Cried out the man I had just 'killed'. "Maybe you should check what religion the person you are trying to kill is from." He said as he stood up and started coughing up blood."

"Oh my Jashin your a Jashinist!" I cried out in horror. "Pleas forgive me. I... I didn't know."

"Bitch you know that it's not my place to forgive. Come on. "He said as he walked away." I let my head fall as I followed his retreating form. I knew whare we where going and it scared me. "What's you're name?"

"Miki. And you."

"Hidan." He said as we reached the temple. I stopped.

"Hi.. Hidan the h... head priest."

"Ya. Your point?"

"He's going to kill me when he hears of this." I whispered as I made my way up the steps. We got to the central room and I took my spot beneath the alter. "Daddy." I called before Hidan could say any thing. "Daddy, can you come hear for a minute?"

The lights blinked out for a minute and when they popped back on there stood Jashin he glowed red as his chakra swirled all around. "What is it now Miki?" He asked in an irritated voice.

I just nodded my head towards Hidan. "My lord." He said when Jashin looked at him.

"What has Miki done now my follower?" He asked

Hidan told him the story and I saw him get angrier and angrier. When Hidan was done he terend to me. "I'm sorry papa I just wanted to make you smile at me. I wanted to make you proud of me like you are of Ookami." I said as I looked down.

"Miki you know you make me proud. You and Ookami both. Now stand up." I did as I was told. "I hate to, but you still broke the rules, so how to punish my Miki." He said as he scratched his chin lightly. "Ok i finally got it. 10 weeks in this world with none of your godly powers." As he said that a pink orb of my goddess powers came out

"Bu..."

"No but's." He said cutting me of. He terend to Hidan "Will you watch over my girl for the time of her punishment."

"Of course my lord." Hidan said and in a flash of light Jashin was gone. "Come on lets go I'm late to get somewhere."

"Ok" I said we walked all day and some of the night before we got to a giant cave. We walked in and a bolder slammed down behind us. There was a brightly let room in front of us. And a man blocking the way. A man I recognized. I ran silently and jumped on his back before I yelled, " Zetsu. I missed my plant man." I had climbed so I was sitting on one of his broad shoulders.

"What is the meaning of this. Hidan, Zetsu explain now." A man with orange hair and piercings demanded.

"I can speak for myself thank you very much. I'm Miki and my father is Jason I'm in trouble so he took my powers and told me I have to stay with Hidan. And at first I thought I was going to hate it but my plant man is hear so I'll be good." I said.

"Why do you keep calling Mr. zetsu yours." Asked a squeaky voice.

"Because Zetsu was the first thing I made he was just a plant but I was lonely so I made a friend out of him." I answered. Zetsu started walking down the hall with me still on his shoulder. "Where are we going?"

"_You're hungry so we're going to the kitchen_" His white half answered.

"Food." I stated dumbly.

"**Ha ha ha. You never change do you?"** His black side asked.

"Nope never. I missed you zetsu." I said as he made me a sandwich.

"_We missed you to Miki." _He said as he started walking back to the group.

"There's nowhere for you to sleep." Said a man with black hair and crimson eyes.

"That's ok I don't sleep" I said. I looked at this group of oddity's they all had a story that I could read like a book.

* * *

Damn that took forever to wright.


	2. scared

**Ok i need you to review so when you get to the end of the chapter please press the button that says "review this story" and right a comment in the box that appears. Thank you windwolf1988 for being the only one to comment on chapter 1.

* * *

**

I sat on Zetsu's shoulder and watched the others talk. I laid my head on his and watched. He brushed a strand of my long midnight black hair out of his face. "Zetsu can we go outside.?"

"Why?"

"'Cause I want to." I said.

**"No." **

"Your no fun any more." I said as I jumped off his shoulder and went to a corner to sit.

* * *

**Zetsu's pov: **

We watched her go into her corner and sulk. Her head fell into her chest as she fell asleep. 'You fool, why did you tell her no.' I asked my black half **'because we didn't want to and she can't hurt us for saying no to her."** He replied. We walked to are room and went to sleep.

* * *

**Hidan's pov:**

After everyone else left the room to find there bed's I went to the corner and picked Miki up. I walked to my room and sat her down on my bed. I quickly pealed off my shirt and did a ritual. After the pain vanished I stood and took a shower. I changed into a pair of sweatpants and crawled into my bed next to Miki. As I closed my eyes I felt her move closer to me. "What am I going to do with you?" I whispered to her still sleeping form.

* * *

**normal pov:**

I woke up in a small room with crimson colored wall's and black tile flooring. I looked over and saw Hidan. He was laying on top of the covers with an arm covering his eyes. My eyes continued in a downward path to find he was only wearing a pair of sweatpants. I stood up and moved the blanket so it was covering him. I looked around and saw a door that led to a bathroom. I walked in and closed the door. There was a towel on the sink so I striped out of my clothing and stepped into the shower I let the hot water wash over me then I used my fingered to untangle my hair. I stepped out 10 minutes later and used the towel to dry off. I picked up my closed and put them on. I walked back in the room and saw hidan was still sleeping. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as I watched him sleep. I stepped out of his room and walked down the hall. Soon I was hopelessly lost. I sat down and pulled my knees to my chest. Soon I was getting scared. There was no one around and I couldn't find my way back. Tears started to fall down my face and I couldn't stop them. I heard footsteps so I stood up and ran towards them.I threw myself at the person. "What happened." Hidan asked.

"I got lost!" I said into his shirt as my tears drenched it.

He put his arm's around me and gently rubbed my back. He picked me up and walked down the hall with me. He knocked on a door and it opened. "Konan, can you take care of her for me I got a mission I have to go on."

I felt genital arms take me. I herd the door close and I was sat down on a bed. What's wrong?" Said a soft sweet voice. I opened my eyes and saw a blue haired girl.

"I got lost. Then Hidan found me and I couldn't stop crying. And I still can't stop." She stood up and walked into a small room when she came out she had a blue dress and a wash cloth. She sat the dress down next to me and gently wiped the tears from my face.

She started humming a lullaby then she started singing.

"Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your eyes  
And when they open, the sun will rise

Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet–  
–and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away

Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet–  
– and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.

Here is the place where I love you."

When she stopped singing my tears had dried up and she had stood up. "Try on that dress." She said then she walked out of the room. I took of my close and slipped the dress on. It fit perfectly. She walked back in. "It looks good on you." She said she sat on the bed across from me. "Tell me about you're self."

"k. I'm a goddess of spring and my father is Jashinist, Hidan's god, my sister is Ookami and she is a goddess of discord and mother disappeared the night I was born and my sister blames me. She said to me many times that I'm not really a goddess. But father always tells me not to listen to her. I'm a lot like my father we both despise war and we want peace. When I was little I would always disappear for week's at a time because I didn't fit in with the others so I would come hear. It was on one of those trip's that I found Zetsu. He was gust a plant then a little flytrap trying to live all on it's own. I used my power's to bring him to life and he is now what I made him then. I'm also the one responsible for Hidan although he look's a lot different than he did then. It was the night after he attacked his village he was hurt by there decision and his friends betrayal. I came to his camp in the middle of the night and whispered in his ear the truths of my father. The next day he became a member of the religion."

"So you're responsible for two of the fucked up cases in the akatsuki."

"Well yes, and no."

"What do you mean?"

"Well. I'm the one who lead Negato to you and Yahiko. I'm the one who showed Kakuzu his_ earth grudge fear_. I lead Kasame to Samehada. I showed Deidara his villages secret scrolls. I helped with the Uchiha mascara. I helped Sasori with his poison making. And last but not least I put a curse on 'Tobi' so he has two personality's."

"So technically the akatsuki was made because of you?"

"Yes. I want peace on this earth and so I gathered up the strongest I could find and I mashed theme together. But all of them have to want some sort of peace for it to work that's why there are seventeen of you. And before you ask no Orochimaru was not part of my plan."i looked at the ceiling and said, "and the girls, Keiko, Aella, Isoda, Sayuri, Padma, Vidya, and Melia, they are for the guys. they are not truly part of my plan."

* * *

Bet you didn't expect that.

The song is Rue's lullaby from The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins


	3. tobi

Me and Konan talked for hour's on end about everything we had moved are conversation to the kitchen when are stomach's started to growl. Soon there was nothing left to talk about but we keep talking any way. Zetsu walked in and I terend my back to him. "_Miki, please** I'm sorry**?_" He said.

"Do you even know what your sorry for." I asked my voice like ice.

"_I'm sorry for not going outside with you last night_. _**I'm sorry for gust leaving you asleep in the corner**._"

"That's not what you should be sorry for. You should be sorry for not trying to find me for so long. Yesterday I didn't say anything because I was gust happy to see you alive. I was so confused and lonely when you stopped coming. You hurt me even more than anyone else ever could. And for that you should be sorry."

He came over and stood in front of me. He pulled me into a crushing hug and said, "_I am so sorry. Miki you know I would** never, never hurt you** on purpose_." I pushed him away from me and ran through the halls till I reached the bolder that blocked the way to outside. I hit it and it shattered right in hidan and his partner's faces. I didn't care nor could I make my self care. I just walked away.

After a while I came to a large lake. I rid myself of the dress and steeped into the water it was clear and cool on my skin. I went to the middle and dived down to see if I could reach the bottom. I couldn't, as I went up I noticed all of the fish thousand's of them in all different colors and shades. I shot back up to the surface and looked over. I saw hidan standing there and I waved to him. He took off his cloak and shirt and jumped in. He swam over to me and put his hand's on my hips. "If you would have stayed under much longer I would have had to come in and get you." He said.

I put my hand's on his shoulders and asked, "is that because of my father?"

"Yes and no, I mean he would kill me if anything happened to you. But that's not the only reason." He said. I swam to where I had left my dress and but it on. It clung to my still wet body and I shivered as I was hit by a blast of cold October wind. I felt something being draped over my shoulders. I looked over to see it was Hidan's cloak. I smiled and he put his arm around me. When we got back to the base there was music blasting. "Hell ya Party." He shouted as we walked in.

Itachi handed us both drink's and walked off. I took a sip and almost choked, it was vile. But as an hour passed I had drank it all. Everyone was joking and laughing and I had a great idea. I stood up on shaky leg's and said, "guy's we should totally play 7- minutes in heaven." The others shrugged there shoulders and went to the center. Someone went to get a bowl. I looked up to see it had been Padma. She sat down by Tobi. As the guys added something to the bowl I said. "Let's make this interesting. While a pair is in another room everyone else should play truth or dare."

"Hell ya!" Said an over excited and over drunk Keiko. She grabbed the bowl and pulled out a marble with a raven in the middle. "Yay I get Itachi." She said as she ran it the first room in room. Itachi got up slowly and fallowed after her.

I put my bottle in the middle of the circle and spun it. It landed on Tobi. "Tobi truth or dare?"

"Ummmm, Ummmmm Tobi chooses dare."

I got an evil look on my face. "Fine I dare you to take off your mask."

"Bu... but Tobi can't take off his mask. Tobi promised the pretty lady that he wouldn't."

"Well I say you can take off the mask now." I said.

He danced around where he was sitting but he hesitantly pulled off the mask.

"Ma... Madara." kakuzu and Kasami said at the same time.

"Tobi doesn't kn..." He started to say but I cut him off.

"You can also be your self." I said.

After I said that he stood up and jumped at me. I backed up. "Come on Madara-kun you aren't still mad about that are you?" I asked as I ran away from him. Zetsu just sat there and watched. I knew he was sober because he hadn't had anything to drink. I gave him a quick and silent plea. He didn't move just sat there with an amused look on his face.

"Yes you stupid bitch I'm still mad." He was going to say something else but before he could Hidan had him pend to the wall.

"I dont care who you are you little fucking prick don't fucking look at her like that or talk to her in that disrespect full manner." After he said this Madara oppened his eye's. Hidan reared back and fell to the ground.

I ran up to him and held him close to me. I looked up at Madara, "I was going to free you completely tonight." I said my voice full of malice. "But now I extended your punishment even longer. Till the end of your day's shale you be Tobi." I said.

He laughed at me. "You can't do that. You have no power's."

"Don't I?" I asked as I stood up. I felt wind wrap around me and I knew my appearance was changing. my normally long black hair changed into a mess of flame colored curls. I grue taller and leaner. My skin changed into a pink color and my outfit changed into bandages that just barely covered me. "All you mortals are fools. My father took my goddess powers not my demonic power's. I can do what ever I want." And with that I stabbed him with what once had been my fingernail's. He fell to the floor and I picked up a still very unconscious. I walked out side and sat him down. I kissed his head and sat him down then I took off running. "I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen."

I was still running by time the sun came up. I reached a clearing with a small forgotten temple in the middle of it. That's when my body suddenly changed back to normal. the change was hard on my body so I walked up to the temple and oppened the door's. A small red bird flew out and almost hit me in the face. I heard soft singing coming from one of the back room's so I went to check it out. There was a women sitting on the floor's amongst flower's and the small animals that had made the place there home. She stood up as she finished a song and I hid behind a wall. Then she started singing again.

"Baby come here and sit down, let's talk  
I got a lot to say so I guess I'll start by  
Saying that I  
love you,  
But you know, this thing ain't been  
No walk in the park for us  
I swear it'll only take a minute  
You'll understand when I finish, yeah  
And I don't wanna see you cry  
But I don't wanna be the one to tell you a lie so

How do you let it go? When you,  
You just don't know? What's on,  
The other side of the door  
When you're walking out, talk about it  
Everything I tried to remember to say  
Just went out my head  
So I'ma do the best I can to get you to understand  
'cause I know

There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But I gotta make the first move  
'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me  
Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you  
boy it's not you, it's me  
I kinda gotta figure out what I need  
There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But we know that we gotta go  
Our separate ways  
And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,  
And it's killing me  
Cause there's never a right time  
Right time to say goodbye

boy And a thousand times I  
Found myself asking, "Why? Why?"  
Why am I taking so long to say this?  
But trust me, boy I never  
Meant to crush your world  
And I never  
Thought I would see the day we grew apart  
And I wanna know

How do you let it go? When you,  
You just don't know? What's on,  
The other side of the door  
When you're walking out, talk about it  
boy I hope you understand  
What I'm tryna say.  
We just can't go on  
Pretending that we get along  
boy how you not gonna see it?

There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But I gotta make the first move  
'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me  
Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you  
boy it's not you it's me.  
I kinda gotta figure out what I need  
There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But we know that we gotta go  
Our separate ways  
And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,  
And it's killing me  
Cause there's never a right time  
Right time to say goodbye

Listen to your heart  
boy you know,  
We should be apart, baby I  
I just can't do it  
I, I just can't do it  
Listen to your heart  
boy you know,  
We should be apart, baby I  
I just can't do it  
And sometimes it makes me wanna cry  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Do you hear me crying?  
Oh, oh, oh

There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But I gotta make the first move  
'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me  
Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you  
boy it's not you it's me.  
I kinda gotta figure out what I need  
There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But we know that we gotta go  
Our separate ways  
And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,  
And it's killing me  
Cause there's never a right time  
Right time to say goodbye

There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But I gotta make the first move  
'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me  
Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you  
boy it's not you it's me.  
I kinda gotta figure out what I need  
There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But we know that we gotta go  
Our separate ways  
And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,  
And it's killing me  
Cause there's never a right time  
Right time to say goodbye"

I had peeked back out to see her about half way through. I watched her crumple to the ground crying. "I'm sorry Jashin but I'll come back to you and are baby's again some day." She said as she took out a photo. I could only see it a little but I instantly recognized my father. She put it to her lip's then stuffed it back into her pocket. I took a step back and fell over a fallen branch. I landed with a lowed crunch sound. The lady stood up and came towards me with her sword drawn. "Who are you and what are you doing here? This is privet property." She said as she held the wickedly sharp blade to my neck.

"I'm Miki. I... I didn't know I'm sorry. But can I ask you something?"

"One question." She said.

"Why do you have a picture of my father, lord Jashin?"

She dropped her sword. "Your father?" She looked shaken. She bent down next to me and pulled the dress down so my back was bare to her searching eye's. Her slim warm finger's circled the spot around my birth mark, it looked like an eagle in flight.

* * *

ok so it was hard to make this chapter and i hope you enjoyed it. the song was Chris Brown's Say Goodbye


	4. Chapter 4

Ok i need to know how much you want these story's (i'm putting it on all but my newest one). depending on the comments i get the story will be deleted or continued. please help me figure out what i'm doing with them.


End file.
